Hottie and the 'Freak'
by Princess-asturia
Summary: 6 people from the academy get paired up with 6 billionare brats. Who will win the experiment and become more than just a hottie and a 'freak?
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Princess-Asturia

**Disclaimer:** Look... I don't own wrestling, and I don't have enough money to pay if ever that the owners get mad... Author's clarification: Just to separate the scenes coz I just found out now... well actually when I decided to check on how my fic looks like... it looked ugly... and to make up for the things I did wrong I decided to use some things to separate the scenes... so... if you would see a sign that goes like this... I just used numbers (6-6-6).

**Chapter 1: **So, who's my brat? I mean, bugner? I mean partner?

The whole faculty braced themselves as the introduction of the new TV show started, the academy had agreed on sending 6 people to the show in honor of making the world aware of how normal the students in the academy are.

**6-6-6**

"Welcome to the _**Hottie and the 'Freak'**_, where 6 men with special abilities, and 6 women with high standards, collide in our little experiment." The Show Host said. "Now, without further ado, let's meet the 6 men and 6 women participating in the experiment."

In two separate rooms, the participates were less than eager to meet each other and hopefully learn a little something from the challenges that lay ahead of them.

**6-6-6**

"I bet we're not going to go along with them." Yome Kokoro said. "I mean, I can tell that those women are all brats."

"We're all thinking the same thing." Tsubasa laughed.

"If one of those women offend me and my past, I'm sure one of them would get burned." Natsume whispered.

"Take it easy there Natsume, not like those people are going to take time asking you about your past anyway." Tsubasa said. "No offense meant, okay?"

**6-6-6**

"I bet those men are all stinky and stuff." A lady with sandy blond hair huffed.

"I bet those weirdos can't even tell us apart... you know from being confined and all." A lady with red hair snickered.

"Why can't you all just shut it!" A lady with Dark blue hair sneered. "I'm sure, they're thinking of the same thing."

"If they are, I'll kick their nuts so hard, they're gonna spit it right out of their filthy mouths." A lady with black hair hissed. "Carolynne... you think they look weird?"

"Don't have a clue or whatsoever." The lady with dark blue hair huffed yet again.

**6-6-6**

"Now, the first ones to go out would be the 6 lovely ladies, after all, ladies go first."

**6-6-6**

The dark blue haired lady was the first one to go out... not wanting to hear any more of her friends rantings. As she entered the other room, she eyed everyone who was star-struck. "Well, the first one to go out is mine, right?" She hissed, and to that, she made her way out and awaited for her partner.

"Hey... Tsubasa Andou." A rather charming male with a star on the left cheek smiled and offered his hand.

"Pleasure." The lady with dark blue hair sneered, not bothering to take his hand and hissed. "Carolynne Levesque."

The second one was the black haired lady. She entered the room, and her red eyes narrowed as she ran her fingers across her hair. "Next?"

"Hi, it's really nice to meet you... I'm Yuu Tobita." A cute male with glasses smiled and held out his hand.

"Cherrie Lee." She raised a brow and shook his hand, sqeezing it hard.

"That hurt." Tobita yelped.

"That's what you'll get if you mess around." Cherrie hissed.

The third lady came out, she didnt bother gazing at them. "You know the drill, right?"

"Ruka Nogi." He said.

"Karmin Jacobs." She said and offered her hand only to withdraw when he was about to take it. "Not even in your wildest dreams, prince charming."

A lady with a well groomed bleach blond hair entered with much dismay on her face. "Darn, I bet they took the good ones."

"This is stupid and not to mention a waste of my time and energy." The innocent-looking male smiled. "Thats what you were thinking."

"I know my own thoughts, thank you very much. And would you cut it out or you'll be eating a law suit for breakfast."

"Yome Kokoro." He smiled. "And you?"

"I thought you could read minds?" She sneered.

"I thought you told me not to do it again?" He smiled.

"Raisiana Nash, remember it well, jerk!"

A red-head sauntered towards the room and out again without uttering a word.

"Ysabelle Wilson." She smirked the moment he apporached her with a blush on his cheeks. "And you my prince?"

"Sono Kaname." A handsome blond male smiled.

"Oh darn it... I'm last." A lady with sandy blond hair hissed. "So were stuck as last pick, huh?" She eyed Natsume.

"Natsume Hyuuga." He simply said.

"Mae Varon." She sneered. "Nats?"

"What?"

"That's your new name, duh." Mae rolled her blue eyes.

**6-6-6**

"I so can't believe this! Don't you dare tell me that we're going to like, sleep on the same bed?" Karmin yelled. "Gross! I might get the freak virus!"

"Look! I don't like sharing beds as well, but the least you could do is treat me like I'm-"

"Normal?" She sneered. "Well, you're not."

"Oh really?" Ruka snapped. "And you think you are?"

"I'm more that normal you freak! I'm the best!" She snapped back.

**6-6-6**

"This is never going to work." Carolynne sighed. "Where's your side of the bed?"

"You don't mind sleeping on the same bed as me?" Tsubasa raised a brow.

"Not like we both have a choice, right hot stuff?" She said sarcastically. "Now pick a side!"

"You pick, then." He rolled his eyes. "Ladies first after all."

"Fine! I get the right side with the lamp." Carolynne said. "I can't sleep without lights."

"Okay, so it's settled, we won't turn off the lights."

"Why?" Carolynne sneered.

"Coz I can't sleep with the lights out as well." He laughed.

**6-6-6**

"So you get the bed, and I get the couch." Cherrie said half politely and half irately.

"But why?"

"Coz I don't want that bed and since I don't like you as well, you can have it." She said.

"Oh, are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't sure, four-eyes."

**6-6-6**

Natsume eyed his partner. "So, how will this work?"

"I have no clue." Mae said simply and sat on the bed. "Come close, don't worry, I don't bite."

"You can have the bed." Natsume glared.

"What's wrong sugar? Afraid you might like me?" Mae smiled seductively.

Natsume glared harder as she laughed.

"No really, let's get down to business. We hate each others guts, but that doesn't stop us from winning this thing, right?"

Natsume nodded. "I'll have the sofa."

"Okay, your call."

**6-6-6**

Kaname gulped nervously as they saw a single bed inside the room. "This can't be."

"I know, the bedding is so cheap! How could they?" Ysabelle gritted her teeth.

"No, what I meant was, there's only one bed." Kaname said with blush on his cheeks.

"Oh come on, you big baby, not like we're going to do something else, other than going to sleep." Ysabelle snickered.

"But."

"Look, innocent and handsome... this is nothing but a game... so deal with it or leave."

**6-6-6**

Raisiana glared at Kokoro. "You'll get the right side, got it?"

"Got it madam."

"Whatever." She said lazily. "Wait just a sec... you can read minds, right?"

"Yup." He said nervously as he saw a glint of mischief on her eyes. "Why?"

"Wanna pull a prank on someone?"

**Author's note:** How'd you like it so far? If you got some suggestion for challenges for the teams, you can always tell me... hope you liked it and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: **Princess-asturia

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it… the owners do

**Special Thanks to:** CamoInu, sistahs-2006

**Chapter 2: First day is such a drag  
**

Natsume found the first night to be awkward, not only did he have to sleep on the narrow couch, but he felt as if her eyes were on him the whole night that he was half asleep.

"What?" Mae sneered. "Not like I was staring at yah the whole night yah know."

"So what if I felt as if you were?" He gave Mae an icy glare.

"Not even in your wildest dreams I won't."

**6-6-6**

"Had a good rest, shortie?" Cherrie asked half irately and half tired.

"I couldn't help but noticing you kept on falling, so..."

"You didn't get a decent sleep." She finished his sentence for him. "Don't worry about me falling half the time."

"Okay." He trailed off.

**6-6-6**

"And while you're at it... clean the whole room." Carolynne said.

"Can I at least get some help here?" Tsubasa huffed. "It's our room after all, not just mine... so we get half of the cleaning."

"Not on my watch, you pathetic dork." She sneered. "Now clean it up!"

"Gosh woman, you're bossy." Tsubasa gave out a laugh.

"Whatever, just clean the room." She said and exited the room.

**6-6-6**

"How's your night my prince?" Ysabelle smiled, obviously she was faking.

"I had a nice rest." Sono smiled warmly.

"Duh... you sleep like the dead." Ysabelle rolled her eyes.

"Wanna go have breakfast?"

"And risk growing fat? No way!" She sneered.

**6-6-6**

"When's the first challege?" Raisiana said, taking a sip on her juice.

"I have no idea."

"Oh darn it! I wish I know what our challenge is going to be." She sighed. "What are you looking at short pants?"

Natsume, who just entered the small kitchen gave her a glare.

"What's wrong sweet? Cat got your tongue? I'm sure no woman has it."

"Watch it, blondie, he's mine." Mae sneered. "No trash talking towards my turf, savvy? Coz I'm not trash talking yours."

"Why not settle this on a little one on one?" Cherrie laughed as she entered with her partner, and Carolynne together with a tired looking Tsubasa. "I think it's gonna be nice to see."

"Anyway." Tsubasa cleared his throat. "They said, all the pairs should be at the living room in two hours."

"Two hours! It's so quick!" Mae said. "I take a bath two hours minimum."

"Well, you're going to have to cut it short then, honey cakes." Carolynne smirked. "Unless of course, you wanna quit rigt now."

"That's rich." Cherrie smirked. "Then, the constest would be easier to win, right Carolynne?"

Carolynne eyed Cherrie and nodded with a smirk. "Everyone knows, we'll be first and second."

"Don't really have plans on winning anyway, I just wanted to make daddy mad. So I'm fine with second." Cherrie shrugged.

**6-6-6**

"So, here's your first challenge; Ladies, you're going to have to show them your side of the world. Meaning, prep them for your usual night in town. Whomsoever gets more ladies wins and therefore has the choice on who is going to the elimination room." The host said.

**Author's note:** Well, gotta say, I had to re edit my second chapter. Considering I gave it away... and oh yeah for **CamoInu, bout your review... don't worry, I wasn't offened in any way, it actually make my eyes open to what I was hastily writing. **That'll teach me to proof read next time. **sistah-2006, Mikan won't show up... though if you want, I'm planning on making another one, only this time the women from the academy is joining.**


End file.
